User blog:Mochizou/Late Summer Blues
Kieran: ''(narrating) The summer didn't seem to last long at all, the days flew by and September was fast approaching. We were now in our last week of our holiday. Friendships were at their strongest but romance was at it's weakest. The tide was turning however....'' '' '' episode 8.' Late Summer Blues'' At the table '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun. I'm going into the city later to pick up some stuff. Do you want to come along? '''Kieran: '''Y-y-yeh, sure '''Lizzy: '''Awwww, no fair! I wanted to borrow Kieri-kun today. '''Kieran: '''What did you want me to do '''Lizzy: '''I was going to test something on you '''Kieran: '''NO WAY! '''Lizzy: '''I'll just ask Cami-san instead '''Yazzy: '''Oh he's not here '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Yazzy: '''He left early this morning, said he had something to do. '''Kieran: '''That's not like him '''Kieran: ''(narrarting) The truth is, Cam-san's been doing this a lot lately. Ever since the beach trip, he's been avoiding Lizzy-senpai. No one knows what happened when those two were together. Whatever it was, things haven't been the same between the two since.'' Lizzy: 'Well then, Yazzin, you will be my test subject '''Yazzy: '''What, well, I-I-- '''Lizzy: '''Come on, let's go! ''Lizzy runs off with Yazzy in tow. Yazzy has a scared expression on her face as she is dragged away by Lizzy. 'Kieran: '''Where's Shiina? '''Ash: '''She's writing her manga, her editor called her last night, telling her that she needed to pick up the pace so I had to get her focused today. '''Kieran: '''Well then, if everyone's occupied, shall we go? '''Ash: '''Yeh sure. ''Krew Hall A loud knocking sound is heard at the door 'Voice: '''Hellllooooooo ''The knocking continues 'Voice: '''Helllllooooooo ''Footsteps are heard approaching the door 'Damian: '''God damn it, who is it '''Voice: '''Who's that at the door, it sounds like the voice of an angel '''Damian: '''Oh no ''Damian opens the door to reveal Tori 'Tori: '''It is you! '''Damian: '''What are you doing here freeloader? '''Tori: '''I came for a visit '''Damian: '''Shiina-san's upstairs '''Tori: '''Oh, I didn't come to visit Gegi, I came to visit you '''Damian: '''Me? '''Tori: '''I couldn't get your adorable face out of my head and I just thought that I have to see you again. '''Damian: '''Well, I'm busy goodbye. ''Damian shuts the door 'Tori: '''Well, I'll drop by later then. You can't escape me cutie. ''In the city '''Ash: ''(thinking) This is....so....awkward. I invited Kanda-kun to come out to town with me but I don't know what to say. This has never happened before. '''Kieran: '''Aoyama? '''Ash: '''Uh, yeh. '''Kieran: '''You ok? '''Ash: '''I-I'm fine '''Kieran: '''You just seem really queit today. '''Ash: '''Honestly, I'm fine. '''Ash: '(thinking) What's wrong with me, why am I acting like this. Why can't I just talk normally with him. We've been friends for years, why can't I just ugh. Do I have feelings for him? No! That's crazy. I don't have feelings for him...do I? Kieran: 'So what did you need from the city? '''Ash: '''Umm, well a few things, some school stuff really and some un...der...wear ''(thinking) Shit! why did I say that. Ash looks over at Kieran who is blushing quite badly '''Ash: '''I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, I can get that another time. '''Kieran: '''N-n-n-no it's ok. I'll just go look at a couple of shops while you get your..um...you know... '''Ash: '''Yeh, my um... '''Ash: ''(thinking) Dammit, dammit, dammit! I've made this so awkward. What's worse is that I've realized. I have feelings for Kanda-kun.'' Krew Hall Tori: 'Gegi. Are you ok? You seem like there's something bothering you. '''Gegi: '''I'm fine. ''Yazzy and Lizzy enter 'Yazzy: '''That was the most horrifying experience of my life. '''Lizzy: '''Just wait until next time '''Yazzy: '''Oh please god no more '''Lizzy: '''Torin? TORIN, you're back! '''Tori: '''Hello, I just dropped by to visit. '''Yazzy: '''Don't you live over 6000 miles away? '''Tori: '''It was nothing '''Gegi: '''Where's Kieran? '''Yazzy: '''Huh? Oh, Kanda-senpai and Ash-senpai went shopping earlier. They should be back soon. ''Damian enters 'Damian: '''Ugh, who let the freeloader back in? '''Tori: '''I made my own way in '''Damian: '''So you broke in? '''Tori: '''I prefer to call it 'finding an alternate entrance' '''Damian: '''Yeh, you broke in '''Tori: '''Perhaps I'll find an alternate entrance into your room tonight '''Damian: '''Spare the effort, I'll be out. '''Tori: '''Ooo, can I join you? '''Damian: '''You could try, but I'd have to kill you. '''Tori: '''You're such a tease. '''Gegi: '''Why did Kieran go out with Ash? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know, she just wanted some company. '''Lizzy: '''Are you jealous, Gegin? '''Gegi: '''No..... ''Later that night '''Cam: ''(whispers) I'm back. '''Cam: '(thinking) Good, everyone's asleep Walks into the kitchen/eating area 'Cam: '''Oh, you're awake '''Kieran: '''Yeh ''Cam grabs a couple of beers out of the fridge 'Cam: '''Here. '''Kieran: '''Oh, uh I don't really drink '''Cam: '''It's just one ''Cam opens the beer and hands it to Kieran, who accepts '''Kieran: '''Still avoiding Lizzy-senpai? '''Cam: '''You can tell? '''Kieran: '''It's pretty obvious. What happened between you two? '''Cam: '''It's complicated '''Kieran: '''It always is. '''Cam: '''I think she has feelings for me '''Kieran: '''And that's a problem? '''Cam: '''Yeh. I'm moving away once I graduate. I'm going to a university in Kyoto. '''Kieran: '''But you can still be with her '''Cam: '''Not with that distance between us. It's not fair to her. '''Kieran: '''Does she know about this '''Cam: '''No, and I don't want you to tell her either. '''Kieran: '''Sure Category:Blog posts